vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
United States
The United States of America (also referred to as the United States, the U.S., the USA, or America) is a federal constitutional republic comprising fifty states and a federal district. The Government consistes of Three Branches: *'Administrative', led by the President, elected every four years, and countless unelected bureaucrats. *'Legislative', Congress consisting of two bodies the Senate elected every six years, and the House of Representatives elected every two years, and countless unelected bureaucrats. *'Judicial',The Supreme Court and the Federal lower courts. Judges are appointed by the President for life. The country is situated mostly in central North America, where its forty-eight contiguous states and Washington, D.C., the capital district, lie between the Pacific and Atlantic Oceans, bordered by Canada to the north and Mexico to the south. The state of Alaska is in the northwest of the continent, with Canada to the east and Russia to the west across the Bering Strait. The state of Hawaii is an archipelago in the mid-Pacific. The country also possesses several territories in the Caribbean and Pacific. The United States is the general location of the Vista City game on Earth. Most of the action in the game takes place in this country with a preference for the state of California that being the location of Vista City itself. Recent Actions *Site of the First Contact. *Signer of the Lost Persons Treaty *Los Angeles Ca. was the site of The Trial for Peoplehood. *The US is a signer of the Sentient Rights Agreement with a current score of 3 *They have bases on the Moon and on Mars. *They are active members on the Corps of Discovery and the location of the Warp Drive Project *2012 National Election Notes o nthe past eletection *2014 Election Notes on the upcoming elections. National Political figures Former President Josiah Bartlet --''' (2001-2009) Team Blue Bartlet was a gnostic president He has over seen the successful resolution of the Meteor Crisis, and hosted the World's first alien contact. He set up the Warp Drive Project. He wryly commented that he seems to be constantly pinning medals on Steven Ashby. Now gently aging into elder statesmanship. A visit to the National Cathedral during the Healing Wave took care of his Parkinson's disease. In the Know, semi Trusted '''Secretary John Derry -- (Team Blue), Secretary of State. Former presidential candidate, former senator. Known womanizer, old player of the political game. It remains to be seen if he can handle the new shape of the field and the players. Learning to practice President Russel's continuing Ex-President Bartlett's policy of doing the good thing. "Our dictator" is no longer good enough. Dictators are bad. The Sentient Rights Agreement is a thorn in his side. The Vulcans likewise are a new experience. They just don't play the usual games. 'President Robert M. Russel--' (Term 2009-2012) Team Blue Russel is the hand picked successor to Bartlet. He is more of a practical politician less of an idealist, but he is not messing with something that works. Robert is a go getter. He first impresses people as a sort of shallow used car salesman kind of politician, He has a quick smile and a firm handshake for everyone. Get him out of the spot light and he stops running for office. Underneath the shallow politician is a man of considerable learning and tolerance. He is not hasty to make a call on something, he wants the facts. He despises yes men and telling him a pleasant lie is the quickest way to get fired. Some people have compared him to a thinner and slightly less profane LBJ. It is not a comparison that he feels flatters him, but it isn't totally inaccurate either. President Russel has presidential firsts. He is the first president to visit another world when he was taken to the Ane worlds of El Nanth via The Express. Secret Service agents not yet born had heart attacks over that. In the know, semi-trusted 'Jerlane --' (No last name) Ambassador from the Eyrian Empire. Imposingly tall winged man with a chiseled face and a wreath of golden curls. Shockingly truthful at times. And near impossible to lie to. 'Marcus Marbie --' Ambassador to the Eyrian Empire. An exceedingly exotic posting. Not the most desired. Political Parties *Team Blue *Team Colorless *Team Green *Team Maroon *Team Pinko *Team Purple *Team Red *Team Tuti-Fruiti Category:USA Category:Earth Gazetteer Category:Politics